


the happiest memories

by az_re



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, M/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az_re/pseuds/az_re
Summary: Someone asks what a patronus is.Sugawara explains.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	the happiest memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work on AO3. I'm aware this type of story has been done a lot but I wanted to try it out myself. Feel free to leave any feedback in the comments!

What is a patronus, someone asks.

Sugawara smiles as his doe gallops through the air and disappears in a wispy puff. 

A patronus, Sugawara tells Hinata, is scoring a goal in Quidditch and Bokuto lifting you high onto his shoulders when you win the cup. It is chocolate frogs and Natsu barrelling towards you when you return home. It is your midnight picnics with Yamaguchi and a reluctant Yachi, and Kageyama's rare smiles when you leap into his arms and whisper I missed you on the first day of term. And there's a puppy, sprinting, and Hinata is beaming. 

A patronus, Sugawara tells Kageyama, is Oikawa's acknowledging smile as he shakes your hand after a good match and the warmth in your chest when Daichi pats you on the back proudly. It is your grandfather smiling at you from the picture frame beside you bed. It is your playful spats with Tsukishima and Hinata's contagious grins when he sees you from the other side of the room. And there's a crow, soaring, and Kageyama is blushing. 

A patronus, Sugawara tells Oikawa, is a successful transfiguration after hours of practice and the teacher's surprised expression when you manage a charm first try. It is potions and watching Iwaizumi soar around the pitch triumphantly when he scores a goal. It is pulling pranks with Makki and Mattsun, full marks in a difficult test, and sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Iwaizumi. And there's a mink, prancing around the room, and Oikawa is shining. 

A patronus, Sugawara tells Semi, is warm butterbeer between your hands in the Three Broomsticks as Tendou chatters beside you about the latest chapter of his favourite manga. It is studying with Ushijima and Reon and countless bobby pins and colourful clips holding back your hair. It is sitting in front of a flickering fireplace, buried in blankets and Shirabu snuggled up beside you, head on your chest, reading his favourite book. And there's an eagle, diving, and Semi is laughing. 

A patronus, Sugawara tells Kuroo, is sneaking down to the kitchens with Bokuto for a midnight snack and Daishou's offended face after another teasing remark about his relationship with Mika. It is Tsukishima admitting Quidditch is fun after he blocks Ushijima for the first time amidst shocked cheers and Kenma in your sweaters, his small frame curled against you in winter. And there's a panther, leaping, and Kuroo is smirking.

A patronus, Sugawara tells Iwaizumi, is pelting the quaffle through the hoops and the Keeper's frustrated expression when their fingers barely graze the side of the ball. It is finding Makki and Mattsun in the bathroom adding pink dye to Oikawa's hair products and your sworn word to never breathe a word to Oikawa. It is gazing at the night sky with Oikawa's hand in yours, and a sea of red and gold exploding in cheers when the Sorting Hat sorts a new student into Gryffindor. And there's a lion, bounding, and Iwaizumi is grinning.

A patronus, Sugawara tells Shirabu, is perfectly straightened bangs in the morning after a restless sleep and shirasu for lunch on a particularly stressful day. It is partnering with Kawanishi and brewing a flawless potion even when Kawanishi is known for his explosive potions. It is Semi's comforting forehead kisses as you are about to drift off to sleep and waking up with his arms wrapped around you. And there's a swan, gliding, and Shirabu's eyes are twinkling.

A patronus, Sugawara tells Bokuto, is the wind whipping through your hair when you race through the countryside on your broom. It is first years gazing at you with stars in their eyes and Kuroo's hyena-like cackle when you start yet another food fight in the Great Hall. It is sprinting towards Akaashi when you win the Quidditch Cup and scooping him up in your arms. It is his quiet but genuine laughs that only a select few have heard and it is oceans staring into molten gold. And there's a horned owl, wheeling, and Bokuto is cheering.

A patronus, Sugawara thinks, is everything. It is Hogwarts, it is Slytherin, it is Daichi. It is working on magical equation with Oikawa late at night in the common room. It is arriving back at Hogwarts after a seemingly endless summer break and relishing in the familiar sights, scents and sounds of the school. It is teasing Asahi for being so easily frightened when he screams as a spider scuttle pasts. It is subtly helping Nishinoya and Tanaka cover the floors in slime and making them promise not to tell anyone. It is showing a new student around when they get lost on their way to class. Above all, it is kissing Daichi softly in the astronomy tower as they watch the sunset and the way his brown eyes turn light in the setting sun. 

A patronus, Sugawara thinks, is everything.


End file.
